<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've met your match in me by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631585">You've met your match in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity'>Serendipity (jenjaemrens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SakuAtsu, alternate careers, ice hockey player atsumu, ice skater Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" He’s about to ask Bokuto if they can leave when the final athlete appears.<br/>The entire stadium falls silent as he takes place. For a second, there isn’t a single sound – and then the music starts. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, minor bokuaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>♧SakuAtsu Fics♧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've met your match in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sakuatsu Fluff week, Day 9, Tier 1 (ice skating), Tier 2 (alternate career), Tier 3 (You're staring)<br/>--------<br/>oh my god??? what is this?? I can write two skts fluff fics?? IN A WEEK?<br/>lmao okay anyways,<br/>shoutout to Emso for betaing for me. Mayhaps I adore her a lot.<br/>This fic makes no sense to me and i literally wrote it as I procrastinate on an assignment due in 2 days haha.<br/>Thanks to Su for all the help (love you)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If given a choice, Atsumu would rather be sleeping than sitting inside this cold ice rink. Alas, he’s trying to be a good, supportive friend by being here with Bokkun to support his boyfriend Akaashi at his tournament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it should be stated that Atsumu doesn’t look down on ice skating. He just thinks that if you’re going to do a sport on ice then perhaps you should consider something more exciting – like ice hockey. It’s rough, exhilarating, and loud. A team sport. All this gliding across the ice with some twists and turns in the air seems tedious. There’s nothing that compares with the feeling of racing across the ice as you compete against another team to score points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for Bokkun he tries his best. Even though he thinks he’d have dozed off if it weren’t for the thunderous music echoing around the place, he claps along politely when the athletes bow and skate away. He sits up straight and agrees with every praise Bokuto sings as Akaashi performs, even though he doesn’t understand most of it. He cheers loudly for Akaashi after he’s done with his performance despite the entire thing feeling rather lackluster. To be honest, he’s just relieved that it’s all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to ask Bokuto if they can leave when the final athlete appears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire stadium falls silent as he takes place. For a second, there isn’t a single sound – and then the music starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to ask Bokuto if they could leave. He was supposed to finally go to his room and get his much-deserved nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only he can’t even speak once the person on the ice starts moving. There’s no other way to describe it than magical. Atsumu is transfixed by his movement across the ice. He’s seen so many people skate in his life, but never has he seen anyone move as gracefully as the athlete skimming the rink right now. His competitors before him had all done amazing jumps, but he looks like he might be flying. This person looks like they live for the ice – just like Atsumu does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring,” Bokuto says, teasing a little, a note of surprise in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu can’t deny it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring. He can’t stop looking. He can’t tear his eyes away from the person on the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, the performance ends. The skater bows and leaves the rink amidst thunderous cheers, the loudest out of all those who performed today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Atsumu breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Bokuto says, with an amused grin, “is Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu thinks that he won’t see Sakusa again. The chances of meeting an athlete even if they might be in the Olympics representing the same country as him is quite low. He resigns himself to the fact that he likely won’t ever see Sakusa again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From a distance Atsumu hadn’t seen him clearly, but right now as he walks closer stood, Atsumu can say that Sakusa Kiyoomi is beautiful. Perhaps a bit too beautiful, all dark curls and pale skin and really pretty, dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu greets Akaashi nicely and praises him for his performance even though he barely remembers anything about it. Akaashi doesn’t look like he believes him, but he thanks Atsumu for coming here to support him. Throughout it all Atsumu tries his hardest not to look at the athlete standing behind Akaashi. Evidently he fails, as Akaashi catches his gaze and then glances back at Sakusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I forgot. Sakusa-san, this is Miya Atsumu. Koutaro’s teammate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The most important thing is to make a good first impression. It’s really hard for you but try to not be an ass to everyone you meet for the first time.’ Osamu’s advice rings in his head. He’s never bothered to listen to anything Osamu has said before, but for this once he thinks he probably should. Osamu is the one graced with a lasting loving relationship, not him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts on a smile and is about to introduce himself when Sakusa Kiyoomi cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re the one who said that ice skating is… what was the word again? Monotonous?” Sakusa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. The first impression is clearly screwed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at Bokuto and Akaashi, both of whom are pretending as if they’re engaged in an incredibly important conversation and haven’t gone and exposed Atsumu’s secret, not-so-nice thoughts to the very hot boy he really wanted to impress. Maybe even ask out on an ice skating date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbye to any possible romance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well.” He puts on a smile again. “It’s just an opinion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather a bold opinion from someone who’s yet to win gold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu clenches his fist as Sakusa Kiyoomi smiles at him, obviously pleased by the fact that he’s managed to prod on a rather sensitive topic to Atsumu. He clearly remembers four years ago when they came close to winning, but their team had ended up with a Bronze. Many have said that a Bronze medal is amazing, but for Atsumu it means nothing. It’s either Gold or nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty, skilled, and an asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Osamu were here he’d laugh himself hoarse. Atsumu can almost hear his brother beside him: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve met your match!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll win this time,” he claims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa hums, a clear indication that he doesn’t believe him. Doesn’t think that Atsumu and his teammates can do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fact,” Atsumu steps closer to Sakusa despite the alarmed looks on both Bokuto and Akaashi’s faces, “when we win I’ll personally come and show it to you. Then I’ll take you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa blinks, clearly taken aback by his declaration. Atsumu smirks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Sakusa agrees, surprising all of them. “Because I only date Gold medalists, Miya-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu bursts out laughing. On the side, both Akaashi and Bokuto look conspicuously entertained, and Sakusa is… smiling. Or trying to hide that he is smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu tamps down on his own laughter and looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Call me Atsumu.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sakuatsucafe">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>